


Немного об убийстве своры тли

by riu_black



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Experimental Style, Gen, Social Commentary
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riu_black/pseuds/riu_black
Summary: Или чем могут закончиться прогулки в парке.





	Немного об убийстве своры тли

Пешая прогулка по городу под ручку с любимым закончилась в парковой зоне. Убийством. Своры тли.

А сколько уж было говору да споров, кто-то припомнил резню соломы. А кто-то богохульное сожжение тополей.

Шевеление общественного мнения и расистского движения бурление закончились без промедления силами сопротивления,

Но разве кому-то есть до этого дело?

Мне вот нет, ведь это просто бред больного воображения, секундное послабление, как не назови.


End file.
